mntnrfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur (also the Warrior, later the Architect, the Mounatineer) is the main protagonist of the Mountaineer saga. He is a human who was sent to Ru'un by The Guardians, making him a powerful user of spiritual energy. He lives in the mountain city of Akeroe, holding his title as the Architect of Akeroe. Biography Early Life Stasis Arthur is a non-Ru'nian human, meaning he was born on Earth. He was taken from his home planet by the Guardians, likely whilst still at a very early age, and held in a stasis chamber orbiting Ru'un where data and nutrients were fed into his body and brain until he had developed to adulthood. Arthur can not remember any of these events due to the final process of his incubation in which false memories of growing up alone in the Ru'nian wilderness were stored in his psyche, before eventually being sent to the planet's surface to wake from stasis. Waking on Ru'un As his brain rebooted to conciousness and he led in the grass, awaking on Ru'un for the first time, Arthur's memory told him he was in the process of searching for a new home. During this time Arthur was not capable of basic speech, although his mind functioned perfectly. As a result of a 20 year stasis, it took a few days for Arthur's senses and brain function to reach optimum levels, hence his initial inability to speak. After a number of days his brain finally reached it's normal concious state, allowing him to access all memories and knowledge prefectly, including the ability of speech and expression. Once the final stage of stasis had completed Arthur had become as self-aware and full of experience as anyone he would ever meet, despite all of his knowledge and memories being the result of an incredibly advanced method of psychological surgery. He continued on his journey oblivious to the fact that these waking hours were the first hours of his concious life. Journey to the Mountain See also: The Warrior & the Wolf Early on in his search for his new home Arthur met and befriended Callan, a grey Ru'nian' wolf. This alliance is an essential part of Arthur's first moments on Ru'un as Callan's skills as a survivalist enabled Arthur to travel safely through the forest to the foot of Akeroe. After saving Arthur's life from a band of thieves and escorting him to the Hollows of Akeroe, Callan returned to the wilderness after realising he could not follow Arthur into the mountain. Finding Akeroe When Arthur and Callan first lay eyes on the city, they are not aware that it is more than a lone mountain as only the rear of the mountainside was visible. The Hollows See also: Hollows (Song) After the door of the Hollows slammed shut, Arthur was left alone in the darkness with nothing but his bleeding hand and his head swirling with thoughts. He knew his only option was to continue walking down the passageway and hope that there would be something at the end. It is unclear exactly how long it took Arthur to reach the end of the passageway, but it is likely that a lack of sleep, food and light made the event seem much longer than it actually was. By the time he reached the door at the end of the tunnel and knocked on it three times, he was on the verge of blacking out. When the door finally opened he simply collapsed through the doorway. Meeting Viressa See also: Light In Dark Places Arthur woke in the home of Viressa Ka, who introduced herself by telling him he had been sleeping in her bed for two solid days. With the cut on his hand clean and dressed, Arthur talked for the first time. After a brief conversation Vi casually mentioned that they were in the mountain, which Arthur immediately latched onto and started to question. In response, Vi simply opened her door and motioned for Arthur to see for himself. After walking outside, he saw the city of Akeroe for the first time and realised he had found a new home. The Watchtower See also: The Architect (Song) After seeing the city for the first time, Arthur felt a sudden rush of motivation. It was only when he saw the watchtower from his vision, right at the top of the city, that he felt the urge to explore. Before mapping the city for himself, Viressa offered him a bag of seeds, claiming that the mountain was ready for life again. After thanking her, Arthur ascended to the top tier of the city to find the abandoned gardens and entrance to the watchtower. After emptying the remainder of the seeds onto the barren patch of land he ascends to the top of the watchtower where he looks out over his new city with a great sense of accomplishment. As he turns to descend back to his new home he notices the treeline in the distance, where he and Callan had emerged from days before. He sees a pack of wolves near the treeline and, while he can not be sure that Callan is among them, he smiles before returning to his new home. Becoming the Architect Following his reclaimation of the city, Arthur officialy becomes the Architect of Akeroe by unlocking and opening the front gates of the city. Arthur enters the mountain from the back entrance and when he leaves for the first time he uses the front gates, symbolising a transition and window of time where he was "healed" and granted power by the mountain.